The Closet
by bb.pezberry
Summary: Pezberry. A now ten-part one shot. Mike and Matt think it's funny to lock two girls who hate each other up in a closet. And Rachel? She'd like to prove a point. Smut.
1. Part 1

**The Closet**

**_A/N: A two part one shot. Here's part one._  
**

Rachel had a sixth sense.

Perhaps not everyone understood exactly what she meant by that and perhaps everyone just thought she was crazy, but Rachel Barbra Berry did have special powers. It may not seem entirely useful to everyone - it was a talent that took years to perfect. And knowing Rachel Berry, she made sure everything was perfect.

Her talent?

"Santana, I know your secret."

"Shut the fuck up, Berry. It's gross enough that I have to breathe in the air you exhale, just close your mouth until someone finally notices that we're trapped in here."

The two were locked in Puck's closet. It was another one of his ridiculous, last minute put together parties that involved many teenage hormones and a lot of alcohol. Rachel had hoped to do what she usually did - sit in the corner and drink juice. No alcohol was allowed in her system, at least, not until she was ready.

But that damned Noah Puckerman. He had spiked her drink early into the night and now? Now she was stuck in a closet with one of her worst enemies.

"You do not have to worry! I promise not to tell anyone as soon as you admit it."

Now Santana hated her life, especially at that moment. First of all, she had been wired for about two weeks. Stupid Wheels, taking her Brittany and her sex. And Puck? He was still so hooked on that Lauren chick. Even though the Latina could have anyone she wanted, there was just no one worthy enough of her time. But enough was enough - she was hoping to hook up with someone during the party but no, she had to be trapped in a fucking closet with a midget.

"What did I say, Dwarf? Shut._ Up_."

As anyone in Glee club would know though, Rachel never gave up, especially when her sixth sense was acting up.

"You are a homosexual."

_Oh no she didn't_. Santana shot a very cold glare to the pocket-sized diva, "I am not gay."

But how did they get stuck in this very situation? Mike and Matt were reunited after a year and wanted to play a practical joke - the two who just happened to be the victims were Rachel and Santana. It may have been childish - to lock two girls who hated each other in a closet, but it was the buzz that made it so hilarious.

And their laughs could still be heard from the outside.

"We're gonna go pee now!" Mike shouted, bursting into laughter two seconds after.

"We'll come get you in a later!" Matt yelled right after, Mike laughing even more at his awkward sentence.

Santana did not find the situation entertaining at all, "Fuck you guys! Let us out right now!"

However, as the two heard a slamming of a door, it was clear that they would be stuck there for a while.

"Thank God I'm already drunk, I don't think I could handle this otherwise," Santana mumbled to herself, running her fingers through her dark locks of hair.

"Don't think I will drop the subject, Santana."

Rachel was getting closer, the ex-cheerio noticed. Her voice was getting louder and more obnoxious, and the lingering smell of alcohol in her breath almost matched the strength of her own.

"Berry, get it through your big head - I am not gay. And why the hell are you even mentioning this right now?" in all honesty she would rather have the girl talk about musicals or show tunes or some crap than her sexuality.

But there was no answer.

Santana finally took the opportunity to look at Rachel when she spoke to her. However, she did not find what she had expected. Instead of that stupid, purple rabbit sweater that she was wearing earlier with the red plaid skirt, the girl was dressed in nothing but a tank top and her panties.

"You know, I won't be paying you for your services, Berry," the Latina teased, trying her best not to make it obvious that her eyes were roaming around the girl's body, inspecting it like she was a statue. Thank god for the dim light of the closet, perhaps she wouldn't be able to tell she was trying to remove the rest of her clothing with her eyes.

Rachel giggled instead, lowering herself to all fours.

"Okay, I know that Puckerman spiked your drinks but what the fuck are you doing?" her eyes just widened as the other brunette approached her. Her mind told her to lean back, to move, to do something, but her aching libido told her to stay. She was hoping to get action, but Berry? That was just not an option.

"Santana," the girl purred, licking her lips. The light caught enough of her glistening saliva to make her lips even more jucier than usual. Sure, Santana thought that Rachel's lips were fan-fucking-tastic, but every time they opened up to blab it just turned her off. but this? This didn't seem so bad.

"I'm going to prove to you that I'm right," she continued to say in a very low register. By this time the small girl was all up in Santana's business and yet, the didn't bother moving back at all.

"Right about...what?" was all the tanned girl could say, her body filling up with heat rather than coherent thoughts.

Rachel Berry was always right about everything - especially when her sixth sense was the one who told her about it. And what more to do than prove herself right?

Santana was definitely glad that she was under the influence by now. It her mind was clear, if her head was twisted on straight then her instincts would tell her to get the fuck away from drunken Rachel Berry and this...possible invitation for sex. but no, she was buzzed, Rachel was buzzed and she was fucking horny.

No one would know, right?

She didn't have the choice anymore when Rachel leaned over to kiss her.

It was clumsy at first, Rachel almost missed her target but it was good enough. Santana had no idea what to expect from her. She knew very well that Finn was a horrible kisser and Puck? He kissed like most guys their age did. Quick, rough and very open. But it wasn't until Rachel started nibbling on her lower lip that she realized how much she missed lady kisses. Or well, any physical contact at all.

That was when she moaned. Santana's eyed snapped open at that second, her body shivering and shuddering under Rachel's kisses. But it couldn't be, the loud mouthed dwarf could not possibly be making her, Santana fucking Lopez moan. It was happening though and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Five minutes later, Rachel's tongue and her own was doing a dance, no a battle of some sorts. At this point, Santana forgot what the entire point of this was but she could care less. She was finally getting some and it was good. Her hands finally stopped being shy and took advantage of the exposed legs of the small Diva. She would never admit it to anyone but those skirts of hers made her much more angry than her stupid sweaters. Why? They were such a tease. How could someone Rachel's size have legs that went on forever? And the way they accentuated her ass? It was a perfect, a gift more heavenly than the Cheerio's uniform.

But now all that tanned, smooth skin was under her touch, under her access. She touched it, groped it, massaged it and used them to pull the girl closer to her as she continued to ravage her lips. Another thing she would never mention? Rachel tasted amazing. It was probably her fruity drinks or maybe it was her strawberry chap stick but Santana felt as though she could kiss her lips until they were both left bruised.

Oh, but there was so much more left to explore.

A drunk Rachel Berry was probably the greatest thing ever, Santana thought at the moment. She was loose and obviously very horny. The Latina didn't even have to say anything for the girl to pull off her tank top in a fury.

"Holy fuck," Santana breathed, surprised to find the very trained abs of Rachel to be very, very appetizing. Who knew she was hiding so much underneath her ugly sweaters?

It sucked that she only had two hands, but she had to move on sadly enough. Her skilled fingers traced lines up towards Rachel's toned stomach. She took her time as she got familiar with the muscle there, enjoying the sounds that the smaller girl was making in turn.

I fucking rule, Santana thought to herself. Two weeks was nothing, she was still queen in the bedroom and although Rachel was the one to initiate their very intimate moment, she was the one dominating the scene.

Of course, that was thought of way too soon. With a strength that seemed to come out of no where, Rachel turned the tables and managed to pin Santana down. At this angle, Santana was able to notice a very thick darkness in Rachel's eyes that she had never seen there before. She was almost scared at this point, her body shuddering at the other girl's sudden display of dominance. But it turned her on nonetheless.

"It's my turn, Santana," a goofy smile appeared on her face right after, the kind of smile she would give when she earned a solo in Glee club. It confused Santana, but she was too intrigued as to what would happen next to really care.

"Bring it, Berry," she managed to say back, a smirk gracing her features.

In a single moment all of the buttons on Santana's top were undone, leaving the ex-cheerio speechless. Rachel took advantage of this moment to lean down and take in the newly exposed collar bone. Clothes were a silly invention, after all.

She felt her back arch with every suckle. Rachel left marks wherever she went with trails of saliva as extra proof.

"We should remove this," Rachel said in a very low whisper, removing Santana's bra with as much ease as the top. And there in all its glory were Santana's breasts, her nipples already erect and ready. This was apparently really funny as the brunette started giggling into Santana's skin.

"What's so fun - oh!" it didn't take Rachel long to remember what she was doing.

Santana couldn't believe what was happening but she was enjoying it nonetheless. Rachel was a little rough and frankly, she was perfectly okay with that. Her breasts were getting proper treatment. Rachel licked rings around the sensitive nub before covering it with fiery kisses. She used one of her free hands to begin a very steady massage on the other breast, just so it wouldn't feel left out.

She was very thorough with her tasting session, sucking, nibbling and even biting which Santana did not mind at all. She could feel the heat and moisture build up within her core at this point - and this was just the beginning.


	2. Part 2

**The Closet**

_**A/N: Part 2! Hehe, glad you guys liked it! It's been a long time since I've written smut. Um, if you want to see where this all goes, then I'll make it into a longer story with more substance (in which we find out why Berry is so experienced and what happens between the two) and smut (in which there is sex whenever possible)!**_

The two boys had managed to lock themselves inside the bathroom.

"Mike! Are you okay?" shouted his very concerned girlfriend. All that could be heard in reply though was laughter and the passing of gas.

"I bet he seems very charming right now," Mercedes teased, shaking her head but smiling.

Tina sighed at that comment, "He's not usually like this...only when you manage to get him drunk."

Kurt, who was a little tipsy as well began to laugh uncontrollably before tears welled up in his eyes. Mercedes and Tina stared at their gay friend with concern before he threw up on both of them.

Matt and Mike just laughed.

xxxx

If Santana was going to be honest, she had once, _once_, fantasized about shutting up Berry by taking her up against the piano in the choir room. There was just something about her - she was unbearable in almost every possible way and talked as if she had a mission to beat the record amount of words she spoke each time she opened her mouth, but she was sneaky hot as was evident when she wore more fitting clothes during Glee performances. No one had to know exactly what was going on in Santana's mind. Or, what went on inside her mind.

But now, with Rachel almost completely exposed before the ex-cherrio, she had a firm grasp as to exactly how hot she really was.

In her mind she took those crude nicknames back. Man hands? Rachel's hands were tiny, delicate and knew exactly which spots to hit which actually made Santana wonder, was this her first time?

However, now was not the time to wonder about that, now was not the time to wonder about anything when those soft hands were fumbling over the Latina's ripped jeans. Somehow the closet felt hotter when her pants were off.

It wasn't until her legs were bare and spread open did Santana realize how wet she really was. The very small amount of air that was being exchanged between the two barely made it between her legs but it was enough to measure the damage. For sure she had ruined her underwear. But hey, clothes were clothes and they were just silly inventions.

Rachel's tiny body fit perfectly on top of Santana's now as she moved up to take in the girl's lips again. At this point Santana claimed that Rachel's big mouth wasn't all that bad, in fact it may have recently become her favourite thing.

She buckled under Rachel's touch, her hips grinding impatiently against the other brunette's thigh which decided to perch over her crotch. The Diva's not-so-manly hands massaged her legs, teasing the flesh as it started its adventure towards her inner thighs. The heat emitting from her core obviously pleased Rachel as she licked her lips in response.

Rachel's smaller but still very perky breasts were unfortunately still covered by her bra, the pointed tips of her nipples grazing Santana's as they kissed furiously. Annoyed by this layer of clothing, the Latina lowered her hands from the back of Rachel's head to just before the small of her back in order to remove the pesky undergarment, finally releasing magnificent mounds onto her own.

The contact was instant and most certainly gratifying as both ends of the two moaned viciously into their kiss. Santana's back arched upwards, her breasts playing a sort of touching game with Rachel's. It was then that Santana really appreciated the female anatomy. Boobs rocked.

Rachel's were so soft against her own breasts in contrast with their erect nubs. She could no loonger contain herself and began to practically rub her entire body against Rachel's thoroughly enjoying the sounds that came out of her mouth as a result.

"You like that, huh?" she mused out loud, thinking that it was about time that they switched things up a bit.

It was annoying at first, seeing that the closet didn't exactly have a lot of room, but Santana made due. She had to. _She was so fucking close_.

There was only one obstacle left to take care of and that was their panties. Both were ruined beyond belief anyway, their use was already done and over with.

It's not as if Santana didn't already know that it didn't actually make a difference anyway. After basically humping the smaller girl, and vice versa, she figured they were both on the same page.

Santana began to remove Rachel's panties, basking in the wonder that was her cleanly shaved pussy. Out of excitement, she managed to pull down her own in seconds, not caring whatever of Puck's crap she knocked over in the process.

Rachel giggled at this, the smell of alcohol still managing to make itself evident through their own scents. It lasted a little while before she straddled Santana's toned stomach, gasping a little at the firm support and sensation against her lower area.

"You're so fucking wet," Santana spat out, feeling Berry's juices spilling out all over her abs.

The girl was on the bottom again somehow but she didn't mind at all this time around. Rachel looked so sexy on top of her, sweat dripping down everywhere and her pussy grinding ever so slowly on her stomach.

She thought she was going to explode though the second Rachel leaned back and grazed a finger over her clit.

"Fuck!" Santana screamed out, thrusting forward into Rachel's touch.

The smaller girl smiled darkly at this reaction before lowering herself down, landing this time on Santana's waist. She moaned rather loudly as she slid across her skin. Santana couldn't wait any longer and grabbed Rachel's waist to quicken the process. It looked as though the before assumed, virgin, was getting ready to scissor. No objections on Santana's part though the surprise could wait for her hangover.

As she slid the other girl southward, she lifted her leg to criss cross with Rachel's.

"Holy fuck," she moaned out loud, feeling Rachel's soaking wet core against her own. The other brunette responded with an uncharacteristic "Fuck yes," which managed to turn the Latino on more.

As she adjusted herself, Rachel did the same and in seconds, the two were grinding their pussies against each other as if they were scratching an uncontrollable itch. It had been way too long, Santana thought, since she last had any action and this was definitely making up for everything. The ex-cheerio was very impressed with Rachel's stamina as they continued their rubbing war, but was determined to make the other girl come first. Leaning back, she pushed more pressure onto their lower areas and managing to hit the perfect spot in which her own clit met with the Diva's.

"Santana! Fuck that is so good!"

Impressed with herself now, Santana's determination only increased.

The Latina pulled the other girl closer to her as they both approached their climaxes. THeir bodies were hot and soaking with each others' sweat and bodily fluids, making the movement much too simple.

"So close," she whispered hotly into the air.

But before she felt it, Rachel stopped.

"What the actual fuck?" she yelled in a fury.

And the aching sensation lingered around longer as Rachel readjusted herself. Santana wanted to hit the other girl until she stuck her delightful piece of ass up and into the air before her very eyes. She was very pleased to see this and grabbed the piece of flesh as an instinct, squeezing the firm muscle.

Before she could do anything else though, Rachel's tongue was inside of her.

"F-Fuck Berry!" she practically screamed, her saliva caught in her throat. She raised her hips in response, remembering the sensation she felt seconds ago.

"Don't forget about me," Rachel cooed after ward, swaying her bottom seductively at the other girl.

Santana grabbed the flesh happily and used her expert and very trained tongue to lap up the juices flowing from Rachel's core. Girls tasted so much better than guys, Santana mused to herself as she ate the other girl out.

With success, Rachel screamed in response to Santana's talent. From then on it became a competition to Santana. She may have barely been able to complete a coherent thought but she had to keep herself together.

Rachel licked intricate circles around Santana's clit before sucking on it. THe other girl groaned with ecstasy, wondering how long Berry's tongue really was.

But enough was enough, she was too close and she couldn't let the other girl win. Using all the power she had remaining, Santana inserted one, then two, then three fingers inside of Rachel's slit, moving around the very wet mounds of flesh with ease.

"You're so tight," Santana cooed, enjoying the sensation of the tightening muscles on her finger, wondering how they could still fit so easily. She enjoyed the warmth of her core but she enjoyed it even more when Rachel just kept repeating her name over and over again. And after a few more thrusts, Rachel's climax was hit and she came all over Santana's face. She didn't mind at all, lapping up the juices before rocking her hips so that she could achieve her own orgasm. It was only fair, right?

Rachel took a moment to breathe before finishing the other girl off. She inserted three fingers and curled them in just the right way while her tongue payed close attention to Santana's clit. It may have been the sounds Rachel was previously making, or the feeling of success when she managed to get the other girl to orgasm first, but her own came in seconds.

Santana screamed Rachel's name as the other girl crawled on top of her, tired and panting heavily.

"I knew you were a homosexual," the smaller girl whispered against Santana's heavily beating chest.

Damn Rachel Berry and her sixth sense.


	3. Part 3

**The Closet**

_**A/N: Part 3! There will be 10 chapters. Keep reviewing guys!**_

It didn't take Santana long to practically throw the smaller girl off her chest after that comment, "I already fucking said that I'm not gay!" she screamed, scrambling around for her clothes. She couldn't hear the boys laughing anymore but someone was bound to walk in eventually. She wiggled the door knob and found that it was no longer locked. God, why won't that smell go away? It smelled like hot sweat, musk and Rachel Berry and she was just getting sick of it.

"Sure you're not a homosexual, Santana. And we obviously did not just have the best sex you've ever had in your life," Rachel said this easily, smirking a little at Santana's immediate reaction of dropping her jaw.

"Isn't someone feeling all high and mighty?" the Latina yelled, growling as she threw her jeans back on without the underwear. She shoved that in her pocket and...maybe she grabbed Rachel's too.

"You're already sexually frustrated, Santana? And here I thought we were already done," she giggled this time, throwing on her own bottoms without not noticing where her own underwear went.

"Shut the fuck up, Berry. We will never speak of this again!" and in seconds she was done dressing, having slammed the door behind her leaving a still very happy Rachel Berry.

She stretched in her spot and rolled her neck, "I shall check off 'the closet' from my list when I return home then! I really must thank Santana, if she were not about to throw a punch at me. I am much too tired for that," and then she remembered where she was, "It's late. I believe I shall call my dads now. I'd rather not risk getting wasted again!"

"Are you talking to yourself, Dwarf?" Santana asked from the outside of the closet door. Rachel blushed a light shade of pink before stepping out herself, "Thank God there is no one around here."

Rachel straightened out her outfit and headed straight for the washroom, "Well, I am going to get cleaned up before my dads come and pick me up."

"Whatever, I need to get buzzed again."

The smaller girl walked up to the washroom, watching curiously as Matt latched onto Mercedes and Mike latched onto his girlfriend. The two looked like a wreck, Tina looked annoyed and Mercedes looked rather entertained.

"Greetings, ladies. What happened here?" in her mind she thanked the two boys. It had been a long time since she did that.

"They somehow locked themselves up in the washroom. Don't worry though, it's clean. They just...laughed," Tina looked unsure about herself. Her eyes went from her hiccuping boyfriend to Mercedes and back to Rachel, "You heading home?"

"Yes, I believe that I've been here long enough."

The boys started giggling again, Mercedes and Tina slapped their arms immediately after though. No one wanted to start a pointless repeat.

Santana was back downstairs, wine cooler in hand in record time. It wasn't the strongest of poison, but good enough for now. She looked nervous, her eyes moving back and forth. She could still smell that fucking Midget and it was making her feel all kinds of things.

And that's when Rachel descended the stairway, waving good bye to all of her Gleek friends. When she turned to Santana, she did the same thing and walked out the door. THe Latina was a little disappointed to the lack of special treatment, but thankful at the same time.

Now that Rachel was gone, she could get rid of that smell and have some real fun.

But the party didn't get any better. Not after an hour, not after 2. It was 3AM in the morning and Santana had enough of crazy boys and Quinn yelling at everyone and every thing.

"Later Puckerman," she said casually, walking out to meet with the cab she called 10 minutes earlier. It was about time to go home.

xxxxx

But that smell wouldn't go away. Santana had taken the longest shower she can ever remember taking but the smell, the feel and the visions of the smaller brunette and her dark locks would not erase themselves from her mind. If she could she'd burn the images and just forget about the event altogether. It was embarrassing and just gross. Like, it was Rachel Berry.

And yet, she made her come like no other and was probably the best fuck she's had in ages. She would never admit it to anyone, not even out loud to herself but it was true. There was a reason her face wouldn't go away from her thoughts.

Santana dropped her towel on her desk chair before she crawled over to her bed. It smelled fresh and she hoped to God that it would clear her head. Since the night was rather warm and she was still a tiny bit buzzed from the party she was a warm body. And she kind of wished she had another warm body with her.

She tossed and turned for a good 15 minutes, her naked body getting tangled up in her sheets. Eventually she found sleep, blissful sleep.

_"Right there," a voice whispered to her. The breath was hot and smelled like strawberries, familiar and yet not familair. Santana could feel herself getting wet already by the sound of the voice. It was low, husky and it was right up against her ear._

_She kept her eyes closed as she finally regained the feeling of her entire body. And then she could feel it, every little thing. Hands were roaming openly on her smooth skin, massaging flesh and even teasing. The mouth that the voice belonged to started nibbling on her ear, licking and sucking appropriately. Those lips were familiar as well, full, plump and incredibly soft. Santana wanted that mouth all over her body, not just on her very sensitive ear._

_"Ohh," she moaned as tongue came into contact with her skin. The feeling was delicious and Santana couldn't help but melt into it. "Who are you?" she whispered into her darkness. She could see the hands, feel the hands and eventually she saw the lips but she couldn't make out who the mysterious woman was._

_Not that she could even comprehend what was going on - all that mattered was that she felt so good and that there was an itch she needed to scratch. Hah, maybe Berry wasn't really that good if she needed her fix so quickly again._

_Then those lips took on her own, their taste just so familiar and warm. Santana opened her mouth willingly, moaning as the eager tongue grazed across her bottom lip. She wasn't sure if she wanted dominance at the moment._

_The kiss intensified in seconds, her mysterious woman now biting on her lower lip. How did she know that she liked it rough? Santana could feel her lips bruising at this point but she didn't care. She could kiss those lips forever._

_But they moved quickly now, moving from her lips to her jaw bone. The mysterious woman left delicate kisses everywhere along her jaw, as if drawing a line towards her neck. Oh, she hit a sensitive spot. The kisses turned into sucking, little red marks and saliva marking their territory all over Santana's neck. THe Latina wanted to return the favour but she was enjoying herself too much to even move._

_It was as if she was chained down._

_She moved her hands, using her own strength the familiarize herself with the body on top of her, making her so wet and wanting more. It was a smaller body, with a toned stomach and smaller than average breasts. They still fit well into her hands though and they were so fucking soft. She wanted to suck on them herself but -_

_"Fuck," Santana moaned into the sweet darkness as teeth bit against her very erect nipple. Those heavenly lips felt so good against her skin and that tongue - she almost forgot what it was doing to her. It moved in sharp circles around her nub and a hand reached out to take care of her other breast. She moved in circles and according to the rhythem of the woman on top of her. Usually she would set up everything - the tempo, the standards, everything but fuck, this was her dream or whatever and she was going to enjoy it._

_She almost whimpered when those lips left her nipple, when that tongue left her skin a little cold. But in seconds they were planted on her stomach, moving closer and closer towards her throbbing core._

_"Fuck yes," she groaned, pushing the head down. Santana was eager for release and that juicy mouth was so close. It was getting closer and closer that she could feel the hot breath against her inner thighs._

_Santana didn't even need the heads up before she spread her legs. She cast a look downwards to see if she could see this face by now, but all she could see was long, flowing brown hair. Her mind told her to wake up, her mind was trying to piece everything together but -_

_"Fuck," she almost screamed this time as the mysterious woman blew hot air directly onto her clit. She wanted so badly to push the head down already, but she also wanted to deal with the torture._

_A tongue finally made contact with her now swollen mound and it made her buck her hips in response._

_"Yes, keep doing that," she commanded, her hands dealing with the mess of hair below her. Her wish was granted and she started humping the face below her, wanting the tongue to just go that much deeper. The mysterious woman knew all the spots to hit and when she bit down on her little bundle of nerves?_

_"Yes!" was all Santana could say as she came._

_But this time, when she looked down to see the woman of her dreams, she met with the brilliant smile of one, Rachel Berry._

"FUCK!" Santana yelled into the pure darkness of her room. She looked around frantically for any trace of that loud dwarf but found herself only to be safe in her room. She would be disappointed if she wasn't so obviously grossed out.

The Latina moved her hand lower, taking a finger to investigate her womanhood. She was afraid of the result, of what her finger would find down there.

"Fucking dwarf," she mumbled, feeling the thick amount of moisture glide easily onto her finger, "I did not just have a wet dream about that freak."


	4. Part 4

**The Closet**

_**A/N: Part 4!**_

Santana Lopez wasn't exactly fond of school and today that fact remained the same. Everything was so boring and she was surrounded by idiots day in and day out. Spanish class was a bore, Schuester didn't even have a great accent and the guys just threw balls of paper at each other for the entire hour. She stared at the seat next to her and sighed at the emptiness of the seat. Brittany used to sit there but now? Now she sat next to her boyfriend.

She didn't think of herself as pathetic - sure she missed Brittany a lot but she didn't need her to function or anything. Life had been this way since the two started going out after all. Santana was used to it by now, she had to be. She had no choice.

Spanish class ended with nothing new entering her brain, like usual and the Latina felt as if she wased an hour and a half of her life. As she moved onto something with a little more purpose, she decided to take a stop by the showers first. Even though she wasn't exactly productive all day, a shower was always a good way to leave the school. Sometimes she would go on a little jog before going home and sometimes the shower was just cleansing in general. It helped her forget about her troubles. But why not just shower at home? Santana never arrived home until the sun came down.

"Hello?" she called out as she entered the change rooms. It became a habit after finding Jew Fro one day doing something absolutely disgusting in the shower drains. She had to sacrifice letting the boy see her in nothing but a towel but she had to punch him.

She didn't hear anybody call out in response so she figured it was clear. As she settled her bag down, she threw her clothes off carelessly onto the ground. Santana loved walking around naked. It felt like she owned the place.

Her shower took approximately 20 minutes usually, but this time, ten minutes into her shower she heard a noise.

"If that's you Jew Fro I'm going to make sure you don't have any freaky babies in the future!" she yelled, her voice bouncing off the walls of the change room. Santana grabbed a towel as she investigated the place, not caring that her breasts were showing, just wanting to find the pervert who thought it was okay to sneak inside without giving her a heads up.

Her mouth ran dry the second she saw who the intruder was. It almost hung open, it almost gaped, but she managed to stop herself. The other person in the room was leaning over her own bag, giving the Latina a clear view of the other person's very firm bottom.

"Berry?" Santana muttered, not being able to pull her eyes away from the plump muscle.

Rachel turned around in surprise before fixing her towel in embarrassment. She had let it ride up too high when she was poking through Santana's stuff.

"H-Hello Santana! I was simply searching for something of mine," the girl explained. Santana's body exploded in a mixture of emotions, her mind unsure of whether she was mad, confused, or incredibly horny.

"That's my fucking bag, dwarf! What makes you think that there was something of yours in there?"

And that's when Rachel pulled out a pair of underwear, "While I am certainly flattered that you have taken interest in my delicates, I would prefer to keep this to myself."

Now was the time for Santana to gape and stare and et cetera. How did she - of course, it was hers after all.

"I don't know how that got in there," the Latina lied, her eyes keeping confidence and lack of interest of the situation at hand. She couldn't let Berry know that this was probably the best thing that has happened to her all day.

"I'll 'believe' you," she cooed, air quotes and everything. It was almost adorable, Santana thought to herself. Actually, the sight before her was much more than adorable. Rachel Berry was clad in a pink sports bra and a towel that was short enough for Santana's imagination, especially after what she saw a few minutes earlier. Her hair was a little messy and was that a blush she saw?

The heat that had developed between the Latina's legs had grown almost unbearable now. It was time to take action, to be the one of top. It was time for pay back for last night's...adventure. Not that Berry had any knowledge of what happened inside her mind, but she doubted the girl wouldn't be appreciative of what would happen within the next, say, hour or so.

It fascinated Santana how Rachel didn't move away or anything. As the Latina approached her, the smaller girl simply backed up without a word. There was something in her eyes and Santana knew that look. It wasn't complete yet but it was there.

Soon, Rachel was up against the wall, her eyes staring intently into Santana's. The taller girl had her arms on both sides of the Diva, not that she showed any signs of wanting to escape. This intrigued her even more.

"So Berry, since when were you a fucking lesbian?"

"Are you admitting that you're a homosexual then, Santana?" she responded right away, admiring the blush that suddenly crept onto the Latina's face.

"We're not talking about me, Dwarf. Now answer my fucking question!" she was too defensive, she realized after. Rachel was pretty firm on her belief that she was gay anyway so it didn't really do anything.

"I do not label myself, Santana. I do hope that that answers your question," she smiled, beamed almost at Santana.

"Well, then answer this: how long have you been fucking like that?"

"I must say that I do not appreciate the language you are using," Rachel responded, shaking her head this time.

"Just answer the question."

"For over a year," she answered honestly, a blush creeping onto her face once more. This surprised and pleased Santana at the same time.

Instead of responding, Santana lowered her face a little, then a little more before she smiled darkly at the smaller girl. "You're here to take a shower, right?"

"Yes, I believe that that was my...intention."

"Then let's fucking roll," and with that the Latina grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her towards her previously occupied stall.

Santana turned on the water in a hurry as she pushed the smaller girl inside and closed the stall behind her. She thoroughly enjoyed Rachel's whimper the second her back hit the wall. The sudden rush of cold vs. hot aroused both the girls even further. She absorbed that whimper, consumed it actually, a second later with her own lips. The water made it a little bit more difficult to breathe, but it was a wonderful feeling nonetheless. Shower sex was one of her favourites and she hadn't had it in a long time. Yes, that was the reason she was about to fuck Rachel Berry. It was a completely valid reason. Well, it's not like anyone would find out anyway.

The water was at a reasonable temperature, but it seemed to get hotter by the second. Maybe it was the slippery friction between the two, maybe the temperature really was increasing with time, or maybe it was - did she just bite her tongue?

"S-Sorry Santana," she whispered, her saliva having formed a string connecting their mouths. She licked her lips then Santana's in apology.

"Don't stop, just don't stop," Santana demanded, pushing the other girl's head into her own. Their lips crashed again and this time the Latina made sure her tongue made first contact. What was the girl eating earlier, she wondered. She tasted so fresh, so delicious.

Her hands travelled down Rachel's back and her fingers immediately found the girl's very warm and evidently throbbing centre. The diva shivered against her touch, her hips pushing into Santana's and her nails now digging a little deeper into her back. The scratching didn't hurt at all, in fact if she had the ability to talk she would encourage Rachel to continue to be as rough as she wanted. She didn't hold back in the closet, what was different about now?

Now was the time for revenge for her little, uncalled for, wet dream. Sure, she loved being on the bottom once in a while but Santana Lopez does not get used to coming first. She was indeed very content to find how easy it was to slide her fingers into the smaller girl. One finger slipped in with ease, then a second, then a third. Rachel was holding onto her for dear life as she plunged her very experienced fingers knuckle-deep into the other girl.

"Y-Yes, f-fuck," she breathed into Santana's ear, her growls and moans echoing through the empty room. Her breathing became louder and it just made the ex-Cheerio feel even more aroused by the second.

She moved her lips from Rachel's neck to her collar bone. It felt so natural to do this to her and it just felt good in general to have sex so often within the past two days. It felt fucking great actually and the other girl didn't seem to have any objections at all. It was almost suspicious when she really thought about it, but this was sex and sex was great and it's just that simple. No questions needed to be asked and hopefully no feelings had to be attached.

Rachel moaned rather loudly when Santana's mouth reached her breasts. Her tongue lapped the running water on her nipple, sucking hard enough to form a pop sound when she was finished. Rachel arched her back so that Santana had easier access, but she twitched every once in a while as Santana's fingers were still working down south. The two girls moved as one unit into each other.

It didn't take too long for the smaller girl to come though.

"Santana!" she screamed as the thick liquid spilled over the Latina's nimble fingers. Rachel limped over a little into the taller girl's arms. Her arms wrapped themselves around Santana's neck as she caught her breath. Santana didn't give her much recovery time before taking her lips into a searing kiss.

"Y-You know," Rachel muttered, panting heavily against the Latina, "We are wasting water."

"I said don't fucking stop," was all Santana responded with before grinding her now very much aching body against the smaller girl's. Now that Rachel was done it was her turn.

She took full advantage of the water and glided her breasts roughly against the diva's. Their stomachs clenched against each other as well, Santana pulling her as close as possible. Their legs began to tangle into each other and the diva's hands weren't feeling shy at all when it came to Santana's gorgeous body.

"Shit!" she screamed this time as Rachel managed to sneak her thigh inbetween her legs. She also managed to escape her lips to tend to her also very sensitive neck. Santana moved her hips, expressing her want for more. Her moans were getting louder as the friction between them increased but she practically lost her voice when Rachel's finger found a very sensitive bundle of nerves. She stroked the nub a few times before pinching it lightly.

"R-Rachel, fuck yes right - " but she lost herself before she could finish that sentence. It was embarrassing but she came right all over Rachel's incredible legs. Santana fell into the smaller girl's embrace before kissing her until they were both ready to go at it again.

It soon became a very well spent hour together as Rachel dropped to her knees for the next round.

xxxxx

"You called me Rachel," the smaller girl said as she put her clothes on.

"So what, dwarf?" Santana retorted, trying not to jump the girl again in the midst of their changing.

"It was...it was just nice," she changed pretty fast, Santana found.

"Whatever," was all the Latina could say back, "Just don't mention that or any of this to anyone."

Minutes passed without an answer and Santana had finally managed to finish changing. She turned around to find that Rachel was just staring at her.

"What? Don't you have to go to like, ballet practice or something?"

"I have one condition," Rachel finally said before picking up her things, "You promise to always call me Rachel when we do...whatever it is we just did."

"Fuck?" she picked up her own things, frowning at the memory of Rachel taking back her property.

"Language!"

"Who cares?" Rachel just sighed, "Are you saying that this is going to become a daily thing?" It sounded like a fucking great idea, actually. She wouldn't mind having Rachel as a fuck buddy now, so long as no one knew about it. She may be incredibly annoying and whatever, but after the closet, the dream and the shower, she figured that Rachel was the best thing that has happened to her since Brittany hooked up with Wheels. And it was fucking Rachel Berry, there would be no chance of growing emotionally attached to her, of course not.

"Perhaps not daily but - " her face was red and the smile on her face was obvious. Santana reveled in her embarrassment.

"Let's make it a daily thing," the Latina mentioned bluntly, making a note to not take no as an answer.

"Santana!"

"Then we'll have a deal," she reached out her hand and waited patiently for the smaller girl to accept it.

Her eyes darted from side to side, then slowly back up to Santana's.

"...Alright."


End file.
